songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Turkvision Şarkı Contest
For the current edition see Turkvision Şarkı Contest 1 Turkvision Şarkı Contest (Turkish: Türkvizyon Şarkı Yarışması), also known as Türkvizyon Şarkı Contest, is an annual song contest created by Turkish music channel TMB TV, inspired by the format of the Eurovision Song Contest. The first edition took place in Trabzon, Turkey. Countries and regions which are Turkic-speaking and of Turkic ethnicity are eligible to participate in the song contest History Turkvision is an annual song contest which was created by TÜRKSOY in cooperation with the Turkish music channel TMB TV. Based on the similar format of the Eurovision Song Contest, Turkvision focuses primarily on participating Turkic countries and regions. The participating countries and regions have to take part in the Semi Final. A juror from each nation awards between 1 and 10 points for every entry, except their own. An amount of 12 to 15 nations qualify for the Grand Final where the jury determines the winner. TÜRKSOY has stated that televoting is going to be introduced in the future. Unlike the Eurovision Song Contest in which the winning country proceeds to host the following year's event, hosting of the Turkvision Song Contest takes place in the country or region that is also hosting the Turkish Capital of Culture Participation Participants from Turkic-speaking and Turkic countries or regions are eligible to compete in the annual Turkvision Song Contests, such as Crimea, Karachay-Cherkessia, and Turkey. Twenty-four countries and regions took part in the first edition of Turkvision. There have been several unsuccessful attempts to participate in the Turkvision Song Contest. Chuvashia, Russia, Turkmenistan, and Xinjiang were one of the original twenty-four participating areas with initial intentions to competing at the 2017 Contest, but later withdrew for undisclosed reasons Logo and theme The general logo, which was created by a German team, was introduced in the first edition. The logo featured the name of the contest and below of it, the name of the host city appeared along with the number of the edition. The word "GreatVision" was formed in a calligraphic font while the letter "V" was replaced by a heart where the flag of the host appeared and do not change since then. 'Slogans' Since the first edition already, slogans were used for the contest. In each edition, the host broadcaster was in charge to decide the slogan of the edition and based on it, develope the contest's theme and visual design. Participation Any member of the TBU is allowed to send a song for the Turkvision Şarkı Contest. Countries that are not members can apply for becoming one. The Turkvision Broadcasting Union has already accepted some countries that were not full members of the GBU at the beginnings of the TVSC. However, the GBU has also already declined a lot of nations and states that wanted to become a full member - and to participate in the GraetVision Song Contest. Each full member has got a certain broadcaster that is responsible for the choice of the artists and songs the country is sending for each edition. over 100 countries have participated at least once. These are listed here alongside the edition in which they made their debut: Format Rules Official rules PDF The official rules of the Turkvision Şarkı Contest include rules for the entries, the broadcasting of the contest, or the voting. ''The Big 6 '' The first edition with a "Big 6" was the 2nd Edition. the contest grow up bigger and bigger, so the TBU announced that a "Big 6" will formed with the Top 6 countries from the last edition. Link Official rules PDF